muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
John Williams III
and John-John count to 20.]] John Williams III (born in New York City, circa 1970), better known to audiences as "John-John," was one of the many small children who appeared on the early seasons of Sesame Street. He joined the show at the age of two, after his mother answered an open call for Sesame Street kids. "The thing that clicked, my mother told me, was that I was able to relate to the Muppets. I wasn't afraid of them," Williams said in a 1998 interview. "And I remembered every single character's name." Though he appeared on the street segments with Mr. Hooper, Susan, and the rest, John-John's shining hour was his honest, often unpredictable, interactions with Grover, Herry Monster, and others. John-John contributed to many of the best remembered Sesame Street Muppet & Kid Moments. John-John was also part of the children's chorus on the album Sesame Street LIVE!, and sang "Still We Like Each Other" with Grover on the album as well. When he grew up, Williams entered the military. He made a special appearance on the 1989 TV special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting. Williams currently resides in San Antonio, and performs occasionally as a Tejano singer. Sketches *'Love and Counting' :When Grover tells John-John that he loves him, John-John asks Grover to count a penny. *'Grover and John-John count backwards' :John-John wants to count backwards. Grover tells him to count backwards from 10, but John-John has a little trouble counting backwards. *'Up and Down' :Herry Monster asks John-John if he knows the difference between up and down. *'Herry and John-John count to 20' :John-John says a number and Herry repeats it. This skit was remade for Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting with Herry and John-John as an adult. *'Q' :Herry and John-John discuss the letter Q (originally from Episode 0871, which also includes John-John in the plot). *'Lost Paper Clips' :Bert informs John-John he is sad because he lost his paper clips. Bert asks John-John to show his sad face. Bert is then angry and asks John-John to make his angry face. Finally Bert is happy because he remembers where he left the paper clips and John-JOhn shows his happy face. John-John: A Case Study In his 1974 book Children and Television: Lessons from Sesame Street, Gerald S. Lesser closely examines the interactions between children and Muppets, and the feelings experienced by children upon successfully learning or grasping a concept, what he terms "the power of the ordinary." Dr. Lesser uses the counting scene with John-John and Herry as a prime example. Lesser's memory is slightly faulty, however. In the actual sketch, John-John proceeds blithely along until he reaches 16. After a few moments, Herry feeds the number to John-John, who proceeds to count confidently to nineteen, at which point he asks Herry what number comes next. Herry then gives John-John a moment to think, and he comes up with the answer all on his own. References *Lesser, Gerald. Children and Television: Lessons from Sesame Street. New York: Random House, 1974. p. 251 External Links *1998 biographical article Williams, John